


Renegade

by Undeadturtle84



Series: Song fic series [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gang Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: "Renegade"Song by StyxA/N: I own nothing! Not the Turtles or the Song :(
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Song fic series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103657
Kudos: 1





	Renegade

It was a beautiful mid-summers day in the NYC. A month had passed since Leonardo's return from Central America and the battle at Max Winters tower against the stone creeps. Raphael and Becca had patched things up and were back to being themselves around each (if you consider constant bickering, sarcastic remarks in place of a simple conversation along with trying to beat the crap out of each other during training sessions). Everyone could see just how deeply they truly cared for one another but them with how they would always sit next to each other while watching TV or up topside working on the Shell cycle or just simply how they would light up when the other would enter the room. As much as they enjoyed being near the other it didn't mean they didn't time on their own.

Riding threw the city streets Becca wove the Shell cycle in and out of traffic as she enjoyed her time topside. Donnie needed a part for something he was working on and she had volunteered to pick it up for him since she was already trying to find an excuse to go for a ride. It was just one of those days where you couldn't help but be thankful you were alive, in her case appreciate the new life she had found thanks to the Turtles and her Sensei Master Splinter.

Back when she was growing up, Becca ran with a gang of thugs called the Purple Dragons. It seemed as if that was the only choice she had since both of her parents had passed on when she was small and her only living relative and guardian just happened to be a ranking member of the gang. Her brother was all she had and if that meant joining his gang to be near him than that's what she would do, she didn't know what else to do to survive on her own. All that changed once she met the Turtles and Master Splinter and was shown a better path in life and she wasn't about to go back to that gang any time soon... no matter how much missing her brother pained her.

Pulling up in front of an electronics store over in Brooklyn, Becca dismounted the Shell-cycle and placed a few coins in the parking meter before taking off her helmet and cradling it underneath her left arm as she walked inside. Her red and black hair was pulled back into a partial French braid ending at the nap of her neck so it wouldn't get to messed up from the helmet. Unzipping her black leather biker jacket revealing the low-cut front of her red tank top, complete with low riding black leather pants a belt with triple rows of pyramid studs and steal toed black biker boots that laced half way up her shins. Sure, she was Kunoichi but what guy wouldn't check out a hot biker chick...at least that's what Casey said once not that it mattered to her what guys thought of her.

Looking around the store, Becca checked the list that Donnie had given her of what parts he needed for his latest project. Just as she was about to give up (since she wasn't a techno-geek and had no idea what the part was he wanted looked like or did) a loud crashing noise coming from the back room caught her attention. Walking back to the front of the store she called out to the missing store clerk asking if everything was alright when she spotted the of feet of the dead store clerk sticking out from behind the counter. Her eyes went wide in horror and shock as she slowly began backing away from the counter not liking the idea of walking in during the middle of a robbery.

"Well, well, look what we have here Boss" a voice called out from the doorway to the back room.

Turning back around Becca's eyes grew wide in shock as she quickly recognized the gang that was robbing the place. Swallowing hard she walked backwards towards the exit as three thugs stared walking into her direction " Ohh shit..." she muttered under her breath " Purple Dragons!"

"My my, my," an all too familiar voice from her pasted called out from behind the thugs " Look at how you have grown little sis." the red spiky headed leader replied as he stepped out of the shadows revealing his face.

Grabbing a smoke pellet out from her coat pocket Becca smashed it onto the floor filling the shop with smoke so she could make her escape from the shop. She knew she was no match against them in a fight and had to get away from there fast. Running to her bike she slipped her helmet over her head and hoped on the Shell cycle and hit the ignition switch bringing the engine to life. Flicking on her built-in head set she knew she had to get help

" Hey did you get that part already Becca?" Donatello asked at the other end.

" Donnie, I'm in serious trouble. He's found me..." she called out trying not to panic " Tell Sensei that he's... SHIT, SHIT, SHIT," the line went dead before she could finish.

" Becca... Rebecca answer me, who's after you?" Donatello called loudly "... Becca" he screamed in vain.

Donatello was nearly tripping over all of the power cords that were strung out over the floor in his computer lab as he ran out to tell Master Splinter want had just happened. His heart was racing a million miles a minute as he fought to keep from panicking as he felt the heavy weight of responsibility for asking her to run the errand for him while she was topside " Sensei " he called out while running out into the main room of the lair.

Raphael was been working out on the weight bench by the stair case, Leonardo was working on his katas in the dojo and Michelangelo who was in middle of a new video game all had dropped what they were doing in order to see what was wrong with their normally clam and quiet brother.

Looking into his brother's eyes, Raphael knew whatever it was it wasn't going to be good " What's goin' on Donnie?" spoke as his Brooklyn accent thickened.

" Well, she..." was all he could say before the tapping sounds of an old walking stick were heard from behind where they stood. Turning around the four turtles bowed respectfully as the old rat entered the room a grim look filled his aged face as he nodded for his son to continue. Taking in steadying breath Donatello continued " This morning as Becca was getting ready head topside to go for a ride. I asked her if she could head over to the electronics store over in Brooklyn that had some parts I needed while she was out. Well just a few moments ago she just called me sounding like she was in serious trouble and started to tell me "...tell Sensei that 'he's' found me!" then she screamed a few curses before the line suddenly went dead on us." Donatello took in a deep breath as he continued to keep his emotions from getting the better of him "I tried to get a fix on the location of her call but the GPS locator wasn't responding." he then explained sadly.

With all eyes now looking at their Master, Raphael spoke up " She could always talk to you 'bout 'er past, Father..." his arms were crossed in front of his chest as he steadied his breathing.

Closing his eyes Splinter released a ragged breath " There's only one person I can think of from what she had explained. Her brother, though she never spoken his name" he explained sadly. Hating how he had to break the confidence she had put upon him Splinter knew that he didn't have choice " Long before she had come to live among us, she lost both of her parents and was then raised by her older brother. Being too young to remember what happened to her mother and father, she could remember growing up around the gang her brother was a part of... the Purple Dragons..." An audible gasp could be heard from each of the four turtles " Once she had learned of our existence, she turned her back on the gang and their ways in order to fallow a path that was true to her heart. She feared that you all would hate her and turn her away as if an enemy once you had learned of her past " the old rat explained to his sons.

All four of the turtles stood in complete silence, there friend, their adopted sister whom they loved and cared for all these years was once a Purple Dragon. As much as the fact pained them it didn't detour the need to save her. Looking towards their hotheaded brother the three turtles all silently wondered how the revelation of Becca's past sat with him. Out of the four brothers it was no secret that he was the only one who never could see her as a 'sister' in fact they all could see his true feelings for her were as plane as the shell upon his back even if he could not.

"What do we do Raphie?" Michelangelo asked innocently "We can't just let them get her?"

Looking deeply into his best friends' baby blue eyes for a moment, he then around to each of his other brothers faces before looking towards their Master. Raphael took in a deep and ragged breath the thought of her not trusting him enough to tell him that she was once one of The Shredder's lackeys pained him greatly but he couldn't bring himself to hate her for he had secrets about himself that he hasn't confided in her with either. " We go out there and find 'er and kick the shell out of any Purple Dragon who stands in our way!" He spoke up mater of factually.

Pulling out his shell-cell Raphael punched in a few numbers and put it up to his ear " Yo, my man Casey, Becca's missing! Over in Brooklyn, The Purple Dragons...Would I be shittin' ya? Tell Ape that we need her down 'ere with Splinter on Don's computer. We'll be waiting!" Hanging up he slid it back it to his belt as he looked towards his brothers " Let's get her back!" he called out to his brothers. Both Donnie and Michelangelo ran off to get their gear while Raphael placed his hand upon Leonardo's shoulder " I'll need yer help loading something into the van..." he whispered so that only his brother and Splinter could hear him " ... 'he' may be our only chance! "

Splinter nodded " Go now my sons and bring her home safely"

Her back was pressed against the cold brick wall in the dark alleyway. She had been running down one ally then another for blocks after the Can the Purple Dragons were chasing her in rammed into the back tire of the Shell-cycle causing it to flip over smash into a parked delivery truck. Squatting down behind a large crate that was next to the loading bay doors of some store she held the right side of her head trying to stem the flow of blood from the cut on her forehead just behind her hairline as the throbbing pain of the road-rash began to setting " Damn it..." she cursed under her breath. During the crash her head ricocheted off of the bumper of the truck and smashed into the pavement causing her helmet to split into two. The right side of her leather jacket and pants were near shredded from the friction of her bike sliding to a stop along the pavement. She didn't know this section of the city that well and didn't know of any place to hide other than the rooftops at this point. Flinching in pain at the thought of having to scale up the fire escape but any place was safer than down here on street level.

_**Oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law** _   
_**Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home** _   
_**Oh momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone** _   
_**Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very** _   
_**long** _

_**The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me** _   
_**The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty** _   
_**Never more to go astray** _   
_**This will be the end today of the wanted man** _

It was only a matter of time before her older (and only) brother and the Purple Dragons discovered she was still in the city. After all she didn't exactly tell them she was threw with the gang when she ran away from them after being confronted by their leader 'Hun'. He wanted her to bust into some guys house and tie the kids up while the rest of the thugs did God only knows what to their mother in front of them. So, she spat in Hun's face and told him to _" Shove it up your ass and go fuck yourself"_ before giving him a swift kick to the nuts and taking off on a dead run out of there. Hun ordered everyone to go after her and bring her to him so he could rip her head off personally. She would have been captured a few blocks from their hideout if four green Ninja's hadn't been in the right place at the right time. Ever since that day Hun has had it in for Becca making it perfectly clear to all of the thugs just how badly he wants her hear on a silver platter thus sender her into hiding with her rescuers until the day she would be ready to face him once and settle the score.

_**Oh momma I've been years on the lam** _   
_**And had a high price on my head** _   
_**Lawman said get him dead or alive** _   
_**Now it's for sure he'll see me dead** _   
_**Dear momma I can hear you a'crying** _   
_**You're so scared and all alone** _   
_**Hangman is coming down from the gallows** _   
_**And I don't have very long** _

Crouched down as low as she could, Becca walked over to the front of the building she was on and peered down at the street below. If she was going to get out of this alive, she needed she keep her head and stay alert. She had already stayed to long in once place so there was no telling how far behind her brothers' gang was. Reaching up underneath the back of her leather jacket she unfastened a few snaps with practiced ease and pulled her weapon of choice out from its hiding place in a pocked she created between the lining and the leather.

Made of a lightweight and sturdy metal, Becca pulled out her Converta-staff, it was three 24-inch sections connected by a ball-bearing and chain swivel joints. When it was fully connected it turned into a six-foot-long BO-staff otherwise it was used in a similar fashion as nunchaku and was just as deadly. When it came time for her to Choose her weapon of choice when Master Splinter had felt she had reached such a level in her Ninjutsu training, that she had taken up soon after becoming a part of the family. Becca just couldn't decide on ether the Bo-staff or Nunchaku since she didn't feel comfortable with a sharper weapon, like the Katana or Sai, even though she always had a Tanto upon her someplace. So, after some thought, and a little help from the "Techno" Turtle she created her very own Converta-staff, like one Master Splinter had once told her about in a weapons history lesson on Ninjutsu, much to everyone's surprise.

Once both ends were connected to the center piece, Becca watched as the car that had ran her bike off the road a few blocks away pull up in front of the building. Expecting a carload of thugs to come piling out of the car and run head on inside the building and up the fire escape. Her jaw dropped in complete surprise as only her brother stepped out of the car and enter the building "No... Why did it have to be him?" she gasped in complete shock and dismay. Moving across the building she judged the distance between buildings and shook her head when it was too big of a jump to make on her own. She hadn't learned roof jumping from the guys yet as she was still not allowed to go out on night patrols and it was just as risky to attempt another dash of the fire escape with her leg as bad as it was. Ducking behind the brick structure of the staircase roof exit, Becca pressed her back against the sturdy brick while gripping her Staff tightly with both hands. Brother or not she was not going to go down without a fight as she faced the inevitable.

_**The jig is up, the news is out** _   
_**They finally found me** _   
_**The renegade who had it made** _   
_**Retrieved for a bounty** _   
_**Never more to go astray** _   
_**The judge will have revenge today** _   
_**On the wanted man** _

_**Oh Momma, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law** _   
_**Hangman is coming down from the gallows And I don't have very long** _

Her heart was pounding away within her chest as heard the heavy metal door of the stairwell open slowly. Adjusting her grip upon her staff so that she was now grasping it as if it were a baseball bat Becca readied herself for whatever fate would bring through that door. The sound of heavy footsteps on the gravel roof gave away their position no matter what way they went. Very slowly, and with using the stealth she had learned, she slowly inched her way around to the side of the stairwell exit well making sure to keep her back pressed against the brick to check and see if it was indeed her brother that had walked out into the rooftop.

Dressed in a long black leather trench coat with blond hair that was cut short in the back while the top stood in 4-inch spikes adding to his Six-foot height was Hun's Lieutenant of the Purple Dragons. Having ordered the thugs who were with him to remain below in the car he walked out onto the rooftop alone. Walking to the front of the building her placed both hands onto the ledge as he hung his head regretfully for what he knew he had to do " Give yourself up and no harm will come to you!" he spoke up clenching his eyes shut knowing those words were nothing but a lie.

" Go to hell you lying bastard" Becca called out defiantly " I'll never go back there!" she stated as she stepped out with her Staff ready to strike him.

Turning around slowly " Hey Becc's, long time no see, " allowing a genuine smile to form as he could see just how much stronger his baby sister had grown, not only physically but emotionally. Holding out his hands showing her he wasn't about to strike "I won't hurt you Rebecca, but I need to take you back with me. If you give yourself up, I can convince him to take it easy on you and that it was all a mistake and let you back in." he said trying to reason with her.

Gripping her BO-staff tighter " Like hell he will! You and I both know how much Hun wants to kill me, Christopher! Don't you dare deny it" Becca spoke up as her voice growled menacingly. Adjusting her footing as she prepared to ether strike or make a break for it and pole-volt off the roof " I have a new family now, one who loves and respects me..." She never got a chance to finish when a large fist clubbed her on the back of the head rendering her unconscious on the gravel roof.

_**The jig is up, the news is out** _   
_**They finally found me** _   
_**The renegade who had it made** _   
_**Retrieved for a bounty** _   
_**Never more to go astray** _   
_**This'll be the end today** _   
_**Of the wanted man** _   
_**the wanted man** _

_**and i don't wanna go,** _   
_**oh no** _   
_**don't let 'em take me** _   
_**no no** _

Standing behind where the young woman lay face down on the roof was the mountain sized leader of the Purple Dragons. Looking down at her small athletic body deep and disturbing chuckle came from within his chest " Thank you for distracting her. You sounded most convincingly and sincere that I almost found myself believing you myself" Hun said sarcastically as he erupted in a fit of deep laughter. With a wave of his hands the two thugs that had walked up behind him walked around and picked the young woman up by her arms and dragged her along the roof as their leader turned and walked back down the stairwell.

Hanging his head shamefully, Chris knew that he would never be able to forget how her head hung down bobbing around as her feet duck tracks in the gravel as they removed her from the roof. Sighing heavily, he spotted the metal Staff she had been holding alongside of a small green shell-like item that once he picked it up, he realized that it was some kind of custom cellphone. Balling up his fist as tightly as he could manage, he swore upon their parents' grave that he would save her if it was the last thing he would do. Turning the odd cellphone on he looked threw her small call list and picked a random number and pressed the call button and held it up to his ear.

 _"Becca is that you Babe? Where are you? Are you alright baby?"_ a panicking Brooklyn accent hollered on the other end.

Taking a deep breath " You don't know who I am but if you want to save her from Hun you need to meet me tonight at a location of your choice" he spoke up in a calm non-threatening voice.

 _" This better not be some sick joke or so help me I'll ..."_ the first voice roared out in a fit of rage before the phone was loudly ripped away from him _" Stay where you are and we'll come to you"_ a second, and much calmer, voice spoke up before they hung up. Closing the cell Chris slipped it into his coat pocket before bending over and picking up his sisters BO-staff and held it tenderly as he looked out over the city praying that he will be able to get to her in time.

_**To Be Continued...** _


End file.
